


Батончик

by Tinumbra



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Tickling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinumbra/pseuds/Tinumbra
Summary: Эггзи на обучении в «Кингсман» и ему не нравится тамошняя еда. Поэтому, когда он видит шоколадный батончик, торчащий у Гарри из кармана, он решает его стащить. И очень зря.
Kudos: 4





	Батончик

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Little Snack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851376) by [otomiyatickles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles). 



— Тьфу, да что ж такое! Какого хрена они кормят нас этой дрянью?

Эггзи испустил тяжёлый вздох над стоящим перед ним блюдом и злобно воткнул в него вилку. Рокси закатила глаза:  
— Мы пока на обучении.

Чарли лишь с раздражением покачал головой, хотя буквально только что выглядел так, будто хотел сказать то же самое.  
Тренировки были тяжёлыми и изнуряющими, а иногда откровенно выбешивали. Только что закончилась одна такая по обращению с оружием, и Эггзи надеялся как следует подкрепиться.

Меню менялось время от времени — еда, как правило, была простой, иногда необычной, но никогда — никогда! — вкусной и сытной. Если бы только можно было сходить в Мак или съесть пиццы на свои деньги… Но на это просто не хватало времени.

— Наверняка даже десерта не будет, — пробурчал Эггзи, однако реплика была встречена лишь тишиной и досадливыми вздохами.

— Да — как и всегда. Может, заткнёшься уже? — неприязненно ответил Чарли, а Рокси опять возвела глаза к небу.

Однако возможность вкусно перекусить представилась прямо на следующий день. Он сидел на занятии, слушая, как Мерлин рассказывает, что им нужно знать, чтобы сдать экзамены, как вдруг в аудиторию зашёл Гарри, и когда он проходил мимо, Эггзи заметил торчащий у него из кармана шоколадный батончик. Ну ни хрена себе.

Желание сожрать что-нибудь сладкое достигло своего апогея. Шоколад! Прямо здесь, на расстоянии вытянутой руки! Гарри тихо переговорил с Мерлином, кивнул классу и направился обратно к выходу.

Когда Гарри снова прошёл рядом, у Эггзи сработал воровской инстинкт. Он сделал то, что умел лучше всего: быстро и незаметно вытащил батончик у него из кармана и спрятал к себе в куртку. Голодный зверь внутри него торжествовал, Эггзи откинулся на спинку стула, чрезвычайно довольный собой. Ох, скорей бы съесть!

Стоило Мерлину закончить лекцию, он первым выскочил из аудитории и почти добрался до общей спальни, но буквально на пороге его остановил голос Гарри:

— Эггзи. Зайди ко мне.

Гарри стоял в конце коридора. Затем, убедившись, что его услышали, он отвернулся и пошёл вперёд, показывая дорогу. Эггзи, пожав плечами, двинулся следом. Почему сейчас? Он ведь ничего не заметил?

Затворив дверь, Гарри встал напротив и окинул его подозрительным взглядом. О, чёрт.

— Руки в стороны, Эггзи, — последовал неожиданный приказ.

Эггзи, запинаясь, пробормотал: — Д-да ладно, я не… — Но Гарри поглядел на него со всей строгостью, и Эггзи, закатив глаза, вздохнул: — Ой, да пожалуйста. — И раскинул руки.

Гарри некоторое время молча его оглядывал, не спеша обошёл вокруг, заставив изрядно понервничать, — а затем начался форменный обыск. Эггзи вообще плохо переносил досмотр, поэтому он вдохнул поглубже и постарался не реагировать на похлопывания.

Гарри начал с бёдер, проверяя карманы джинсов. Эггзи напрягся: блин, уже было немного щекотно. Не сводя с него цепкого взгляда, тот продолжил обыск, переместив руки на бока, — тут Эггзи ахнул, а когда Гарри сжал пальцы, чтобы выяснить, не спрятано ли что-то под одеждой — по-девчачьи взвизгнул и вцепился в его конечность обеими руками.

— Ой... не надо! — выдавил он.

Гарри поднял бровь; в уголок его губ закралась улыбка:

— Что не надо?

Но он быстро понял, что, несмотря на протест, Эггзи тоже улыбается.

— Неужели ты?.. — Усмешка Гарри стала шире. Он внезапно высвободил ладонь и снова принялся его ощупывать — на этот раз очень быстро и очень щекотно, ловко уворачиваясь от рук, которыми Эггзи в панике махал во все стороны.

— А-ха-ха-ха, чёрт — щекхо-хо-хотно, прекрати! Ты чего?!

Эггзи не мог перестать хихикать, а Гарри лишь посмеивался:

— Это ты-то? Боишься щекотки? Как интересно.

Продолжая ухмыляться, он пролез к Эггзи в куртку, и тот пронзительно заверещал. Стараясь делать это как можно щекотнее, Гарри добрался до батончика, выудил его из внутреннего кармана и, насмешливо улыбаясь, поднял над головой.

— Ну взял я, и чего? — небрежно и немного нахально буркнул Эггзи, несмотря на то, что всё ещё тяжело дышал и был красный как помидор.

— Если ты думаешь, что можешь безнаказанно красть мои вещи, Эггзи… — начал Гарри, убрав батончик себе в карман, и снова принялся хищно кружить вокруг него. Эггзи явно разрывался между необходимостью послушно стоять на месте и желанием ринуться вон, но Гарри не собирался давать ему такой выбор, — …то ты сильно ошибаешься! — закончил он и в лучших традициях шпионских боевиков резво переместился ему за спину. Эггзи и опомниться не успел, как оказался прижат лицом к стене, а руки уже были надежно зафиксированы за спиной.

— Блин, Гарри! Отпусти, а не то…

— А не то что? — спокойно поинтересовался он и как бы невзначай положил свободную руку на его правый бок. Эггзи нервически дёрнулся.

— Клянусь, я — охо-хо-хо-о нет, Господи! Прекра-ха-ха-ти, Гарри, — чёрт!

Гарри не стал дожидаться, пока он договорит свою угрозу, и нетерпеливо пощекотал ему бок: согнув пальцы, поводил ногтями вверх-вниз, а потом протиснул руку к животу и пару раз пожамкал.

— Нет-нет-нет, Гарре-хе-хе-хе, не сме-хе-хе-хей! — заливался Эггзи, извиваясь и толкаясь, а когда чужие пальцы нашли особенно щекотное место у рёбер, издал полный отчаяния вопль.

— О, ещё как посмею, обязательно посмею. Наконец-то — подходящее наказание для таких воришек, как ты!

Гарри довольно ухмыльнулся, обнаружив, что чем выше он продвигается по рёбрам, тем истеричнее становится хихиканье. Самый сильный эффект он произвел, дотронувшись пальцем до подмышки — откинув голову, Эггзи дёрнулся так сильно, что у него с головы слетела бейсболка.

— ХА-ХА-ХА, НЕТ — ХЕ-ХЕ, ХВА-АТИТ! И-и-и-хи-хи, ла-ха-хадно, про-хо-хо-ости-хи-хи!

Гарри так увлёкся процессом, что пропустил извинение Эггзи мимо ушей. Был слишком занят, щекоча у него в подмышке и экспериментально тыкая пальцами в разные места, — а тот хохотал и вертелся, безуспешно пытаясь вырваться.

— Я же-хе-хе извинился, пожалуйста, хватит, ха-ха-ха!

Эггзи уже задыхался, смешки стали дрожащими и звучали всё тише. Наконец Гарри отступил. И ухмыльнулся, когда Эггзи рухнул на колени, обессилено навалившись на стену. Затем строго уточнил:

— Больше никакого воровства?

Он ожидал в ответ какого-нибудь оскорбления, вроде «мудила недоделанный» или чего-то похожего, но Эггзи лишь покачал головой и слабо хихикнул, подняв на него усталый взгляд:

— Ни за что и никогда.

Гарри бросил ему свой шоколадный батончик. Эггзи, несмотря на изнеможение, резво его поймал.

— На, возьми. Только никому не говори.

Гарри улыбнулся, и Эггзи, кивнул, возвращая улыбку:

— Спасибо.

Он был весь красный и по инерции ещё немного икал от смеха. Помогая встать, Гарри похлопал его по спине, отчего Эггзи, вскрикнув, подскочил.

— Теперь, дорогой мой, ты знаешь, что бывает с теми, кто переходит мне дорогу, — сказал Гарри. Эггзи, рассмеявшись, покачал головой.

— Поверить не могу, что дошло до этого… — пробурчал он, открывая упаковку и откусывая от батончика. Райское наслаждение...

Гарри улыбнулся и дразняще ткнул его пальцем в бок. Испуганно ойкнув и выругавшись с набитым ртом, Эггзи всё равно улыбнулся в ответ; Гарри решил, что ещё не раз будет нещадно его щекотать. Кто же знал, что щекотка окажется таким прекрасным воспитательным инструментом? И нескончаемым источником веселья!


End file.
